In many situations, an attempted communication can involve an attempt at reaching a person via a call center or other type of communication system. Examples of communication systems can be understood from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,767,933, 7,697,677, 6,819,755, 6,687,877, 6,363,145, 6,327,364, 6,259,785, and 6,128,380 and International Publication Nos. WO 2014/094997 and WO 2014/042640.
Communication attempts can often involve a caller attempting to call a callee to establish a communication session (e.g. a phone call or video call) or a message sender sending a message, such as a text message or an email, to at least one addressee. Some calls may not be accepted or answered. Some text messages or emails may be ignored or otherwise lost due to how busy the addressee may be and the volume of communications that person may have to manage. Even when calls or messages are answered, the callee or recipient may not be able to address the subject of that call or message and have to forward the message or call to another, more knowledgeable person. For instance, a caller to a service hot line may have to have their call forwarded one or more times to have a particular technical issue adequately addressed by a person with the expertise necessary to address the subject of the caller's communication.
Calls to hotlines or call centers can often involve long periods of time in which an attempted call is placed on hold or is in a waiting queue until a service representative is able to receive that call. Such long wait times can result in an attempted caller giving up on the attempted communication due to the long wait time, which can negatively affect the caller's view of service being provided to the caller.